Lilly and Jay's RP
Anastasiya and Max At The Gym Anastasiya: She's in the gym, running on the treadmill, trying to get some fitness training in so she could spar better later. She'd promised Alessandra she'd meet her in the arena later, but she was beginning to tire of the running and just wanted to wrap her hand around the handle of her sword already. Swearing quietly in Russian under her breath, she continued running despite her urge for actual sparring. Max: ''She enters the gym, already a little sweaty from a run around the grounds, and finds a suitable punching bag to pummel until she decides on a more interesting activty. As Anastasiya is keeping to her own business, Max does too.'' Anastasiya: She offered her half-sibling a small smile and a slight wave as she runs, along with a breathless "Privyet," in greeting. She sweeps her fringe from her face, sighing as she watches the heart rate slowly trickle upwards as she runs - she's been doing this a lot lately, so running is becoming more and more natural. Max: ''She nods, in greeting, giving Anastasiya a half-hearted "Sup?" before accidentally putting her fist through the punching bag. She mutters a few choice words before opting to run some more. She starts up the treadmill next to her half-sister. "Having fun?"'' Anastasiya: She shrugs. "Depends on your definition of fun, I guess," she replied, seeing the punching bag Max had punched through she suppressed a smile. "I'd have more fun using a sword, obviously, but I suppose it's better than being stuck with the Venus kids trying to put make up on me like I was earlier. I slapped them, because who wants to be a walking Barbie doll?" Max: ''She grins. "I get where you're coming from." She jumps both feet onto the runners on either side of the belt on her treadmill. "If you wanted to spar, I'd be more than happy to help."'' Anastasiya: The grin spread on her face. "Would you? That's a great idea. I haven't in a few days, and it already feels that it's been too long since I last did. I'm missing the feel of my hand on the handle, anyway." She thinks about how it will feel to be back using it again, even though it has only been a short while since she last did. Why she's so attached to it, she'll never know, but never mind. Max: ''"All right!" She flips off the treadmill. Do you need to go get your blade or do you have it here? (she conveniently brought hers along in the long duffel her User did most certainly not forget to mention above.)'' Anastasiya: "No, I brought it with," she said with a grin, indicating the long, thin, sheathed weapon nearby her bag. Getting off the treadmill, flipping as Max had, putting it on her belt (she'd taken it off to run) she checked for her other weapons - yeah, they were there. "Let's go to the arena, then." At the Arena Max: She does a few streches even though she knows she's warmed up plently. The weight of her sword hanging from her belt is a welcome feeling--it always makes her feel more at home. "Just tell me when you're ready." Anastasiya: She's been doing stretches herself - it's a habit, and she wasn't going to not. After a few press-ups she nodded. "Ready," she replies with a grin. This was so great, the feeling of her hand around the handle...it was almost euphoria-inducing to her. With a grin on her face, she waited. Max: ''She draws her sword and falls into a loose ready stance. From experience she knows it's better to let your opponent strike first--that first move can hold an overwhelming amount of information.'' Anastasiya: She watches Max cautiously, getting into a stance, and readying herself, not making a move for the minute, but watching to see if Max will. It's polite, but it's mostly technique on her part. Max: ''She grins and shakes her head. "I can do this forever."'' Anastasiya: She grins. "You're doing this because you know I'm impatient and that I can't do this forever, aren't you?" Anastasiya chuckled. "Clever, but I'm sure as hell staying here as long as I can stand." Max: ''She laughs. "First one to break owesthe other dinner."'' Anastasiya: Nodding, Anastasiya smiled. "When?" she asked, hoping the conversation will help her stay still longer. Max: ''"Tonight, maybe?" She could ''do this forever, but she didn't want to. ''A few more moments, I suppose. '''Anastasiya': "Sounds great," she responded with a nod. "I'll swing round after training with Alessandra." Max: ''"Meh. Sure of yourself, are you?" She goes from loose and ready to lunging forward almost tooo fast to see, trying to get under Anastasiya's gaurd and drop her to the ground with a weel-placed elbow to the face and leg swipe.'' Anastasiya: She watches Max closely as she lunges, jumping over her head and using the momentum to land, hoping the small shock wave generated would knock Max over. Max: ''She expects the shockwave and isn't affected much by it. She slices from the left toward Anastasiya's thighs, her movement precise and controlled, eyes and ears alert for anything her opponent might try.'' Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Jay Sea Category:Active Camp Jupiter Roleplays